The Silence after the Storm
by EJK1993
Summary: Rose is left standing at Bad Wolf Bay with the echo of the man  she loves. A short narrative into the feelings of Rose and the human Doctor after Rose has been left for the second time.   Please Review :


The silence that surrounded them was deafening. The quiet that was left after the TARDIS had disappeared was the worst sound to Rose Tyler's ears. It brought back painful memories of abandonment and loss.

Her head ached from the memories, she was drowning in them. A gentle pressure from a strangers hand reminded her of where she was, who she was with.

Rose knew that she had gained something, the raw, destructive Doctor that gripped her hand. However, she knew that by gaining one doctor, she had lost the other. Because this time he had the choice, she could have gone with him. Travelled the stars with him. Been with him until her time came to an end. Their parting was not forced like the last time, he didn't have to orbit a supernova in order to say goodbye. He had turned and walked away. Last time she vowed she would never give up, never settle, never move on from him. She loved him and would cross parallel worlds in order to find him, because she knew he loved her and wanted her, despite never hearing the words leave his mouth.

Now she knew she had to move on. That had been his parting gift to her, the ability to move forward with her life. With this man. This familiar stranger who looked at her with the same intense expression that he had often given her.

She opened her mouth to speak, to put her thoughts into words. Her voice faltered and the outpour of emotion she expected from her mouth leaked out of her eyes. Her legs were unsteady beneath her, and she clasped on to the new Doctor for support.

'I'm sorry' he put a hand on each side of her face and looked into her, the way he often did when trying to comfort her or make her feel less afraid. 'I'm so sorry'. She gazed back at him, not knowing how to react; this was all so… new. 'You destroyed them' she glared at him 'all of them. A whole race. He would never do that'. Her grief was burning inside her.

His eyes scanned her face, searching for some way to comfort her 'I am him. He is me. I have his memories, I'm just more human. He's wholly timelord. His age and all that he's been through make him more compassionate and understanding. I was just created. I was used in the midst of a battle. I did what I thought was right. I'm only human after all… well…' he gave her that slow smile that she knew by heart.

Rose closed her eyes, every time he did something that reminded her of past times; it was like a blow to the chest.

'He'll be okay, right? He's got Donna? Another time lord… kind of. They'll see the stars, he won't be lonely… 'Rose looked at her new doctor for some kind of confirmation, a way to know that he'd be ok. The thought of him being by himself would hurt her. The Doctor knew this; he remembered the expression on Rose's face when he told her he was alone. That he was the last of his kind. He had to make a decision, to tell her the truth and hurt her or lie and help her move on. He knew which one both Doctors wanted.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, 'he loves you, and you were brilliant. The adventures we had, he'll never forget them. You absorbed the heart of the TARDIS, you travelled through dimensions for him. But to see you age and die in front of him would be unbearable. Every time he would notice you get older it would rip him apart. He knew that if you travelled with him for the rest of your life, you'd be giving up everything, and he'd have to watch that. This is the best way.' He hesitated and inhaled deeply as he prepared to lie to her. 'Yes he has Donna; she's like his best mate. Just think of the chaos they're going to cause out there' He laughed. 'One cocky timelord and the mouthy half human-half timelord temp from Chiswick.'

Rose looked back to where the TARDIS had disappeared and the Doctor thought of Donna. He thought of how stubborn she'd be when she found out what was happening to her, the memories she would try to hold on to as the power of being a timelord burned her human mind. Then he thought of how his counterpart would be alone again, and would search time and space for some dilemma to fix. To distract him from his loneliness.

Finally, after a long time, Rose turned her back on the space where the TARDIS had been. She'd made her decision. There was nothing she could do, she would treasure the memories of her and her doctor, she would remember him always, but she had a life to lead, and so did he.

'Come on then' she took a deep breath and smiled at him, her new doctor, 'I really fancy some chips' he laughed at her and kissed her head. He could see Jackie and Pete in the distance, waiting for them. 'right, well then, I have no money, so it looks like you're paying again' he winked at her and pulled her by the hand. She smiled with her tongue pressed against her front teeth, 'you really are a rubbish date'

They walked off together, ready to begin their new adventure, maybe not with a magical blue box, or daleks and cybermen… but an adventure none the less.


End file.
